


Monster

by dorothymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bruises, Dark Ron Weasley, Domestic Violence, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: Ronald Bilius Weasley is a monster.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Monster

She was dead. Hermione Granger was dead. And he was the one that did it.

It had started with the glances. This bastard of a Death Eater was looking at her, like a prize to be won. The little hair that escaped her bun. The colour on her cheeks, blooming to the colour of rose petals. She was so beautifully plain. And his, damnit! Always, only, forever his.

The same night, he took her with so much force that she had bruises afterwards. It was so beautifully masterful, that she had his mark on her, that he kept on doing it. No necessarily in sex. He hit her cheeks, the ones that gave colour to her face for that bastard of a ferret. On her neck, the one that gave her breath so she could sigh for him, when she thought he couldn't hear her. On her hands, her legs, her belly.... Oh how he loved seeing that black purple colour on her skin, and how he hated when in faded to yellow. Soon, he made her stop working. She couldn't want someone whom she couldn't look anymore, would she?

Oh, how she screamed and shouted in the beginning. But she was his to do as he wanted. His wife. His ring on her finger and Ministry magic tying her to him. She was his to look at and his to fuck. She was so beautiful and his.

But suddenly, her spirit recovered somehow. She began fighting back. Surely, to go back to her Death-Eater. But he grew tired of her fighting and lies. No matter how many times she denied it, no matter how many tears she shed, he was sure of it: she was cheating him with that ferret. And when he confronted him on it, of course he denied everything. Called him crazy. But he knew it! It was happening behind his back! When he was at work! So he got a sabbatical and stayed with her in their home. She was miserable and missing her lover. She was always crying. But he was happy. His marks were always in her skin, her belonging unquestionable. 

Unfortunately, he had to return to work. But he made sure to monitor her very closely. She didn't make a move without his knowledge. But she started to get rebellious again. Too rebellious. And tonight, it went a bit too far. Oh it was her fault really! She just wouldn't stop crying and telling her lies! She swore she didn't do anything with the pointy faced ferret, but he just didn't believe her. So instead of hearing her lies, he made her shut up. Permanently. 

He called Harry. And he told him she just stopped breathing. But they got him arrested. And now he was in this cold cell, awaiting his trial.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was found dead in his cell two days later. There was a note found beside him, which said: 

" _It's been ensured that there'll be no afterlife for you. Limbo is the only place where creatures such as you belong. That's for her, you bastard._ "

No one ever found out who actually did it. There were rumours, of course.

But Draco Malfoy was sleeping better in his bed, knowing that he was the one that ensured that the one who killed the love of his life was never gonna find peace. Even if she never knew what she meant to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I had in my mind for years. And this is so much darker than I intended, but creativity can't be suppressed I guess.  
> This fic was inspired by the song "Monster" by Meg Myers.


End file.
